Grey's A-Laughamy
by baileylayyyy
Summary: This story is a spin off of the popular TV series, Grey's Anatomy. Just with slightly more humor, and just a few minor changes, which are all good. To start things off there is the introduction of Derek and Meredith. Next there is the story of Izzie and Alex and their adventures in the woods. Finally the story of Christina Yang's first wedding, and all of the pre-wedding fun.


**Derek and Mer in the beginning ~1~**

Meredith Grey, daughter of the famous Ellis Grey, who is eager for her first day as an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital tomorrow, decides to go out to the bar and get a drink the night before, little does she know this will be a very big mistake. Meredith went home with a man, and she mistakenly told this man that she did not have work tomorrow, which will result in a huge crisis. Oh how Ellis Grey would be disappointed. The next morning when Meredith wakes up, she immediately realizes things are very bad, she is in a camper, and when she steps out the door, the only thing she sees for miles and miles is trees. She then notices a note that tells her to be patient and someone named Derek will be back to see her after work. That is when it really hits her.

"Shit!" Shrieks Meredith. "What the hell have I done, and where in the hell are my underwear? I am so dead, literally, I was supposed to be at the hospital two hours ago, how am i going to explain this one, what am I going to do!" "Dammit" Meredith exclaims as she throws a plate at the ground and watches it shatter into a billion little pieces.

After realizing there was nothing she can do, she finds a stash of alcohol and decides to take it easy, not long after she falls asleep.

As Derek is driving home, he starts to wonder about the girl who he had just left out in the woods, and realizes it may have not been a good idea when he really thinks about it, so in a brisk fashion he got home.

"Well hello there, how was your day?" says Derek

"Well Hello, I am pissed at you, I missed my first day of my internship at Seattle Grace! I am going to be screwed! I am going to kill you! And I do not even remember your name!" Screams Meredith.

Derek, notices the smashed plate on the ground and begins to look around to inspect for more damage but Meredith grabs his arm and stops him.

"Hey! I was talking to you, you hoodrat, and yes I did that, I smashed your plate, I was pissed and I still am but I really don't think I am going to be able to stay pissed at you because of your eyes, and your gorgeous freaking hair, and now I am pissed again because you are so perfect and I want to smash another plate, AHHHH."

She reaches for a coffee cup and then decides against it, and looks over at him, and she realizes he is trying to tell her something.

Derek's mind is racing, he realizes he has just slept with one of his students.

"Meredith, umm, I work at Seattle Grace as well, I am a brain surgeon, Derek Shepard, and umm I am your boss, and to be completely honest with you, if I explain to the chief what happened he will understand, and may I say you look hot when you are mad." Derek flirtatiously said with a smirk on his face.

In the end the incident blew over and everything ended up alright.

 **Momma took my eyebrows ~2~**

It is the day of the wedding and Christina is going crazy, she feels as if she is going to go Psych floor crazy, she needs to cut and she needs to get away from her mother and Burkes mother, who are trying to do things girly, which is the absolute opposite of what Christina wants to do, she would never in her life ever want to be in this position.

"Wow everything you guys have done so far is really making me look umm, very beautiful… thank you mommas." She said cautiously, mortified about everything that is happening to her on this particular morning.

"So darling I am going to wax your eyebrows and Preston's mother will paint your toenails and nails, sound like a plan my dear?" Asks momma.

"Sure mother" Mutters Christina, as she rolls her eyes in disgust.

Mammas both begin to do thier tasks and as Prestons mother begins painting Christina's toes, Christina fiddles with a bottle of ultra permanent glue and accidentally spills it in her hand, and at that same moment, momma rips off both eyebrows and as a reaction Christiana quickly places her hand over one of her eyebrows to help soothe the pain, and it just so happens to be with the hand that has ultra permanent glue in it.

"OH GOD MOMMA WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THIS MOMMA WHY!" screams Christina in complete horror.

It was at this very moment Christina and Momma realized how bad this situation truly was, Momma Burke was bleeding from her nose and it appeared when Christina's eyebrows were ripped from her face that as an additional response to the pain she kicked and knocked Momma Burke in the nose. It was also at this moment that Christina realized her hand was ultra permanently glued to her face, and she had zero eyebrows, this was her very first time ever waxing, and this also happens to be her last time waxing. Christina's entire eyebrows were stuck to the wax strips.  
"Momma we are going to the hospital right now, get in my car and drive now!"- exclaimed Christina.

No time for questions the three piled into the car and drove to the hospital, where Christina hunted for Meredith, she needed Meredith to save her. She ditched mommas at the door and let them go to take care of Momma Burkes injury, and she bolted to scope out the entire hospital to find Meredith.

"Why are there so many cases today, it is a load of bologna, ugh I need coffee."

Meredith turns around to head to go get some coffee and that is when she notices Christina, and she realizes she no longer needs coffee because this is going to good enough of boost.

"Christina! What the hell happened to you, why is your hand stuck to your face and where the hell are your eyebrows, have you lost your mind?" Meredith says.

"Momma took my eyebrows, and I accidently spilled ultra permanent glue on my hand right before she took them off and I reached up to cover the pain and bamm now I have a handface."

It all ended up okay in the end and Christina got her dream wedding day she got to use a scalpel.

 **Izy and Karev ~3~**

It was a completely normal morning, Alex woke up for work, and Izzie woke up as well because of how obnoxious Alex is when he is leaving for work, at this point she tries to go back to sleep and attempt to drown out the loud noises.

"Could you please try and keep it down, for the love of the lord Alex haven't you ever heard of this little thing called respect?" Izzie Grumbled, as she stuck her head underneath of the pillow to try and drown out the distasteful noises coming from whatever end of the trailer Alex was in.

Looking at Izzie with his stupid grin "Haven't you ever heard of earplugs?" Continuing to slam the cabinet door following his smart comment.

"You know what! Screw you! Screw you Alex Karev!" Screams Izzie in agitation."

Karev Snarks "Fine with me, I'm going to work, try not to be such an ass when I get back would ya?" Heading out the door to leave.

The door to the trailer opens and there are two bears standing outside the door grumbling their grizzly growly groans at each other. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The bears continue to growl and huff at one another in bear language and seem to be quiet confused by the strange human making high pitched screaming noises.

From inside the trailer; "What in the actual name of hell is that god awful noise, please for the love of god tell me that is not my husband, who is supposedly a strong, and a grown ass man making that noise," Izzie says as she shakes her head and walks toward the window.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screeches Alex. The two bears tumble off into the woods, most likely to get away from the glass shattering noises escaping that man's mouth. Alex proceeds to scream and scare away all living creatures with his horrid screaming.

"What the hell is he doing? If he does not stop by the time I reach the tool crate I am going to duct tape his mouth shut I swear to god, perry." Says Izzie to her sweet cat Perry. 1,450

Izzie makes it to the door with duct tape in hand, and Alex still has not stopped screaming, so as she promised, she places the tape over his mouth, and it still does not shut him up, so she throws a frozen pizza like a discus at his head to get the point across to him. And a pepperoni pizza did just that, it shut him up.


End file.
